The Wood
The Wood is the 18th episode of Victorious. It aired on February 5th, 2011 to 4.4 million viewers. Plot Tori and her friends are chosen to star in a reality show called The Wood that is going to be filmed at Hollywood Arts. The show attempts to focus on the real drama at Hollywood Arts. Soon, however, they realize that reality TV is fake after the producers distort a phone call to make it seem like Beck and Tori were dating, when in reality, the phone call was two separate phone calls of Beck ordering pizza and Tori talking to her aunt and her aunt's puppy. Jade angrily confronts Tori after seeing the phone call before realizing the truth. The producers of the show convince Tori, André, Beck, and Jade that the reality show is similar to improv, leading the gang to create fights and do despicable acts to create drama. Eventually, as part of their improv for the reality show, Tori and Jade inadvertently smash Festus' car with golf clubs, which they thought was a junk car they requested. Lane demands the crew members leave their school and forces Tori and Jade to wheelbarrow Festus home since they had destroyed his car. Adhering to Festus's demands, they push him on cart while singing Forever Baby in Spanish ("Siempre Bebe"). Subplot Meanwhile, Trina and Robbie, who are rejected from being in the reality show, get into an argument that gets Festus injured, and as a punishment, they have to work at The Grub Truck, filling in for Festus. Trivia *The cup that Beck drank out of resembles the same cup in Drake & Josh in the episode "Battle of Panthatar" that Josh was drinking out of. *'''Absent: Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, although, Cat is mentioned. *There are many references to iCarly in this episode: **When Jade is auditioning for The Wood, she tells them just a couple of the many things she hates, one of the things she says is the word "panties." Sam from iCarly hates this word as well. **André says he likes to tickle his own tummy, and Tori says everyone loves tickling their tummies. This is similar to the kid who sent a video to iCarly who enjoyed tickling himself. **André said that Beck "made soup in his toilet." This was a segment on iCarly, and also on "iThink They Kissed", where in the episode a prisoner stated that he makes punch ''in his own ''toilet (very similar to each other). **When Tori and Jade are pushing the wheelbarrow, it is the same street featured in iCarly; in the scene where Carly rides her electric scooter, as well as the street Gibby and Guppy are riding down in the episode "iDo". *This is the first time a character actually tries to hurt another person (in this case, Jade tried to hurt Tori, although Jade says Tori was being too dramatic). *Jade, disliking the girl who hit on Beck, got her fired, according to her TheSlap page (this is a continuity error, as the girl is still seen working when the episodes ends although she may have just gotten fired after the episode ended). *List of things Jade says she hates **Tuna fish **Flowers **Giggling **The word "panties" **Cilantro **Rainbows **Ducks ("Man, I hate ducks.") **Cramps **String cheese **Clocks **Wet doorknobs **Bras that hook in the front **The color yellow **Carpeting (was mentioned but was cut off) *When Tori was auditioning for The Wood, she stated that the worst thing she has ever done is when she sprayed hot cheese on Cat and her boyfriend Danny, and then kissed him right in front of Cat, referring to the events of Cat's New Boyfriend. *Both Jade and Tori know some Spanish since they sang Forever Baby. in Spanish, referencing both Rex Dies and Freak the Freak Out, where Rex and Robbie sing the song. Although this is probably due to the fact that they live in southern California, as many southern Californians are fluent in both English and Spanish. *This episode premiered to 4.4 million viewersSource for viewers, and was the channel's most watched premiere that week. *'Ending Tagline:' "Sometimes I do it to myself." —André. *Jade is seen wearing the same shirt she wears in Cat's New Boyfriend. *The janitor gave Tori a chocolate mop for Valentine's Day, but he did not give one to Jade. Tori uses this as an excuse to make fun of Jade. *When the camera crew was getting ready to film Tori for one of the segments of the wood, one of the producers is seen eating a bag of Orville Redenbacher's popcorn which could possibly mean that Nickelodeon accidentaly showed an example of product placement. * When Lane told Tori, Jade, and the film crew that it was Festus's car was wrecked; Tori claimed that Jade found the car used to destroy, however Tori was the one that found the car to use. *The car that Jade and Tori smash up with golf clubs is a 1978 AMC Concord station wagon. They were supposed to smash a 1984–1985 Honda Accord. *In the scene where Jade, Beck, André, and Tori were watching the episode of The Wood, they should have been able to tell that the directors had cut the scene with Tori and Beck talking on the phone because when Tori was talking it was night outside but when Beck was talking it was in broad daylight. *The battery of the camera recording the show changes consistently throughout the episode. *In this episode, Jade spends half an hour in Tori's bedroom and Jade says Tori has a lot of things in there. *This is the second time Jade and Tori fake a fight, the first in Stage Fighting. *This is one of the episodes where Tori and Jade are getting closer to becoming friends. *The Wood is a parody of MTV Drama The Hills. *The song "Former Overexposed Blonde" is performed by Ke$ha. *This is the eighth episode where the title is said. *Robbie's Astro Craft in the beginning of the episode looks similar to the character of Weebo from the 1997 Disney movie "Flubber." *This episode is named after the 1999 film also called "The Wood" starring Omar Epps, Taye Diggs, and Richard T. Jones. *This is the first time Tori and Jade speak Spanish. *A Bank of America and Citi buildings can be seen in the skyline. *When Trina and Robbie are working in the Grub Truck, they throw foods out to customers, which happened in a That's So Raven ''episode where Cory and Victor work in a truck on a construction site. *When Tori and Jade are talking about the janitor, an iCarly sticker can be seen on one of the lockers. *"I think the rebels won that one." is a reference to Star Wars. *The scene where Tori kicks Jade in the crotch was cut in the UK, because the viewers did not want to see them fighting. '''Running Gag:' *When Robbie and Trina are fighting off the Grub Truck customers, Robbie yells, "I'm not Andy Samberg!" Andy Samberg is one of the cast members on SNL, and like Robbie, is notable for his hair. Quotes Tori & Jade: '(''singing Forever Baby in Spanish): Pon tu cuerpo cerca del mio, en el tiempo perdámonos, yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio, por siempre baby, yo no se que vamos a hacer, nunca te dejare, eres para mi y yo para ti, por siempre baby. '''Beck: You always gotta make a big deal over nothin'!! André: You trashed my beach house!! Beck: You said I could use your beach house!! André: I didnt say you could puke on my carpet, and make soup in my toilet!! Beck: It was a beach house party, what'd you think was gonna happen?!? André: Who put my dog in a weddin' dress?!? Beck: It was hilarious! André: You know what, this friendship is over! Beck: Eat a rag! André: You eat two rags!!! Mick: What do you hate? Jade: Ooh. Tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word 'panties', cilantro, rainbows, ducks... man, I''' hate ducks. Cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, bras that hook in the front, the color yellow, carpeting... '''Trina: Hey, Beck. Smell my arm. (sticks arm under his nose) No perfume; that's my natural scent. (Beck looks at Tori) Tori: I have to live with her. the Grub Truck 50 kids scream at Trina and Robbie for their food Robbie: NO I'M NOT ANDY SAMBERG!!! Trina: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!? Kyle: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, and André Harris, congratulations! You're all going to be featured on The Wood. Trina: And what about me? Kyle: No. Trina: Why not? Kyle: 'Cause you reek of desperation. Beck: That's her natural scent. Robbie: I'M NOT ANDY SAMBERG! Tori: (to Beck) Your lemonade, sir. Beck: Thanks. ...hey, why's it pink? Tori: It's pink lemonade. Beck: I've never seen any pink lemons. Tori: There are no pink lemons. Beck: ...so what makes it pink? Tori: Well... you know, it's, shut up! Jade: (watching The Wood) Ugh, yeah, shoot me from that angle. Beck: You look great. Jade: I know. Robbie: Okay...I'm Robbie. Rex: I'm Rex. Kyle: Nope! Robbie: Thank you for your time. Rex: Jerks! Tori: Don't you want to wait for Jade? Beck: Jade's here. Jade: (comes down from upstairs) I'm here. Tori: When did you get here? Jade: Half-hour ago. Tori: Where have you been? Jade: In your room. You have a lot of things in there. (Jade makes a face at Tori, who gives her a look of confusion) Tori: But what--- Jade: (sits next to Beck) So let's see it! Tori: That phone call between Beck and me wasn't real. Jade: You offered to tickle his tummy! Tori: I was talking to a puppy! Beck: I was ordering a pizza! Jade: How does she know you like having your tummy tickled?! Tori: Everyone likes having their tummy tickled! André: It's true! (Everyone turns to him) Sometimes I do it to myself... Trina: '''Picture me sitting on a pony wearing a bright purple hat. I was wearing the hat not the pony. Do they even make pony hats? Anyway, i was looking fabou! '''Kyle: Tell us something you love. Andre: Easy. Music. Mick: And something you hate? Andre: Brussels sprouts. Kyle: Okay, what if there was a really great song about brussels sprouts? Andre: (now stuck on an answer) Well you know I'll probably... I'll probably feel like... Cause when it usually depends on... Umm... may I go to the bathroom? Andre: 'Man, this show is good! (Referring to The Wood) Becks interview '''Katie: '''Are you dating anyone?! '''Kyle: ' Katie... 'Katie: '''I just want to know if he has a girlfriend. ''(turns to Beck) Do you? 'Beck: '''Yeah I do... '''Katie: '''Dang it! ''stares at her in shock Songs *Forever Baby' (in English and Spanish) by Tori Vega and Jade West. Goofs *In this episode, Jade says she hates tuna fish, but in the episode Robarazzi, she mentions having tuna fish for lunch while in the car with Beck, although she said it in a complaint way. **Plus in the Sam & Cat episode KillerTunaJump when she sees the killer tuna she says it's cool. *The Wood director's camera dies really quickly, since in every on-camera shot, the battery indicator decreases. *It is illegal to make reality into a drama show because they are different genres and reality reacts to real life. *The clip used in The Wood video when the narrator says "Is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?" is from the episode Jade Dumps Beck. The Wood cameramen did not start taping the students until the current episode; so how could they have gotten that clip. *Some of the clips they filmed for the fake phone conversation are not the same ones they filmed for the actual conversation. (For example, Tori says "later" in a more flirty tone in the fake conversation, than she did when talking with her aunt.) *When Jade and Tori are pushing Festus to his house on the wheelbarrow singing ''Forever Baby, they are not singing the same exact words in Spanish. *It is revealed in this episode that Festus has a car. However, on TheSlap he says he drives The Grub Truck to Hollywood Arts everyday. **However, he got injured and The Grub Truck was still at Hollywood Arts. So he had to use his car. *In the scene where Beck is on the phone ordering pizza, he is holding the phone under his hair. Although, when Beck says "except for the onions", the phone is ''over ''his hair. This also happens right before Robbie runs up complaining that Trina poked him with a fork. *There is only one camera filming Tori on the phone. When the man from The Wood shocks Tori, the camera shoots different angles. *When Tori and Jade are pushing Festus to his home, Festus asks them to sing the Spanish version of "Forever Baby", but his nationality is not Spanish as he clearly states he is Yerbainian in "Locked Up" or maybe he just likes Spanish music in general. * The phone conversation was noticeably fake, because they took the film with Tori but at night, and then they took one with Beck but it was daylight, so Jade would have known it was fake from the beginning. However, she could have been focusing on the fake phone conversation than the background. * Comcast misspells The Grub Truck as The Glub Truck. Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Promo References Gallery 118 18 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with guest stars